Cactus (Oneshot)
by rocketeer7
Summary: Namja dingin yang berduri seperti kaktus, Kim Myungsoo.. bolehkah ia menyukai seorang namja yang cerah dan hangat seperti bunga tulip? A MyungYeol Fic. Bad Summary- a hancur Fic - -V


**CACTUS**

**.**

**By rocketeer7**

**.**

**A MyungYeol fic**

**.**

**.**

**Put me in a place where the sun comes in well,**

**And just don't forget about me once a month.**

**Give me just enough water.**

**.**

**.**

(All Myungsoo POV)

Orang bilang, aku ini penyendiri. Gunung es. Apalah, Nyatanya aku tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya bingung ingin berkata apa jika berada di dekat orang lain. Seperti kaktus yang terlihat menyeramkan karena terselubungi oleh duri. Sehingga orang lain enggan untuk mendekat. Aku juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, toh aku baik baik saja hingga sekarang. Sebagai yang orang bilang 'Kaktus'.

.

Namun entah karena badai apa, saat ini sang kaktus (aku) sedang jatuh cinta..

.

Sang kaktus jatuh cinta dengan bunga tulip. Bunga yang sederhana, Namun tetap terlihat indah dan menarik. Dan sekarang sang kaktus terperosok ke dalam dunia sang bunga tulip. Beraninya sang kaktus yang berduri dan enggan untuk didekati orang jatuh cinta dengan bunga tulip yang sangat disukai orang orang sebagai bunga yang indah? Aku selalu bertanya, apakah boleh seorang sepertiku menyukainya?

.

Bunga tulip indah itu bernama Lee Sungyeol. Berbeda denganku, dia adalah pribadi yang ceria, penuh semangat, dan murah senyum. Senyumnya menjadi candu bagiku, aku tidak bisa lepas dari kegiatan memperhatikannya barang sejenak. Seperti sekarang, aku mengikutinya lagi. Kini ia sedang membaca buku di dekat jendela perpustakaan. Dia menoleh dan mendapatiku sedang melihatnya.

.

"Mingsoo-ya! Kemarilah!" panggil Sungyeol sambil tersenyum. Akupun berjalan menuju meja Sungyeol dan duduk di sebelah bunga tulipku. Aku memperhatikan wajah cantiknya, kulit seputih susunya, dan harumnya..

"Wae Yeollie~?" aku mengelus surai hitam miliknya. Ia terlihat menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Aku sangat suka jika ia mulai bermanja manja padaku seperti ini.

"Hmm.. Tak apa.. Aku merindukanmu, Mingsoo-ya! Kau kemana saja? Dua hari ini aku jarang melihatmu.." ucap Sungyeol dengan nada memelas. Aku terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Aku sedang persiapan untuk pertukaran pelajar, Yeollie~" jawabku. Ia lalu menegakkan badannya, memandangku dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Ming... Mingsoo... Kau.. Akan pindah?" Kulihat Sungyeol mencoba sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya. Apakah aku sebegitu berharganya bagimu?

.

.

One days when your heart is hurt,

When tears fall for no reason,

Remember me.

I'll be a small comfort to you.

.

.

"Eum... Aku akan pindah ke New York hari ini..." ucapku. Kulihat Sungyeol menitikkan air matanya. Bagus, Kim Myungsoo! Kau telah membuat Sungyeol menangis. Kau telah membuat hal terindah di dunia menitikkan air mata..

"Hiks... Hiks... Huwaaaaa! Mingsoo~ hiks... Nappeun..." ucap Sungyeol sambil masih terisak. Aku mengusap air matanya menggunakan tanganku. Mianhae, Sungyeol-ah.. Mianhae.

Aish, bodohnya aku telah membuatnya menangis. Aku lalu memeluk Sungyeol erat sambil mengelus punggungnya, membiarkannya menangis sepuasnya di pundakku. Kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar karena menangis. Ah, kau pabo Kim Myungsoo. Baiklah, jika Sungyeol memintaku tinggal, aku akan tinggal. Ah, kau berharap terlalu tinggi Kim Myungsoo!

"Hiks... Kapan... Kau akan kembali?" ucap Sungyeol sambil masih terisak. Aku tersenyum, Namun sebenarnya aku sangat tidak rela meninggalkan bunga tulip-ku. Tidak akan pernah rela... Mohon pintalah aku untuk tinggal, Yeollie..

"5 tahun lagi, Yeollie..." jawabku.

.

.

Shed your tears on top of my head,

Even your upset heart,

Until your smile shines on you,

I will drink it in silently.

.

.

"Hiks... Huwaa... Nam Myungsoo nappeun! Neo nappeun saramiya! Hiks..." Sungyeol lalu memelukku erat sambil menangis. Aku tidak suka melihatnya menangis, aku tidak suka melihat wajah cantik itu berurai air mata..

Ya ampun Kim Myungsoo, kau benar benar pabo.

Kau mencintainya, namun kau membuatnya menangis, dasar bodoh.

"5 tahun bukanlah waktu yang lama, Yeollie, percayalah padaku." ucapku menenangkannya. Sungyeol masih terisak, bahkan matanya sudah sangat sembab.

"hiks... Kau bohong, Kim Myungsoo! Aku... Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu..." Sungyeol kembali memelukku erat. Jika ia terus seperti ini, aku akan semakin dan semakin mencintainya. Kenapa kau tidak menahanku untuk pergi, Lee Sungyeol?

.

.

I might seem heartless because of my cold appearance,

I might seem dark because I'm covered with thorns,

But don't worry.

Because pretty flower will bloom out of me.

.

.

"Mingsoo-ya, kau tahu?" ucap Sungyeol sambil masih sedikit terisak. Kini ia kembali bersandar di bahuku.

"Mwoya?"

"Kau itu seperti kaktus. Terlihat kokoh dan menakutkan karena diselimuti duri, namun sebenarnya kau akan menumbuhkan bunga yang indah pada saatnya..." ucap Sungyeol. "Kau hangat, kau baik, dan sangat perhatian."

"Hmm..." jawabku. Aku mengelus surai hitamnya. Dia mengerti aku, bisakah aku sedikit berharap padanya? Hanya sedikit?

"Kau menyayangiku, Mingsoo-ya?" ucap Sungyeol.

"Sangat, Yeol..." jawabku.

"Aku juga." ucap Sungyeol. Kurasakan pundakku basah, ia kembali menangis. "Namun kau tiba tiba bilang kau ingin pergi, nappeun saramiya..."

"Mianhae, Yeol-ah..."

Drrrtt... Drrrttt... Tiba-tiba ponsel Sungyeol berbunyi. Aku bahkan sudah bisa menebak siapa penelponnya. Aku menghela nafas kasar. Saat saat seperti inilah, luka dalam ini kembali terbuka, rasanya sangat perih..

"Yeoboseyo?" ucap Sungyeol.

"Ah, ne Junhongiee... Aku akan segera kesana. Gidarilke." ucap Sungyeol. Sungyeol lalu menutup teleponnya dan menatapku sendu. Aku tersenyum mengerti.

"Mingsoo-ya..."

"Pergilah. Aku tahu Junhong sudah menunggumu, aku akan mengabarimu kalau aku sudah sampai di New York..." ucapku. Sungyeol terlihat sangat sedih.

Mianhae, Yeol, aku mungkin tidak akan mengabarimu, ataupun menelponmu. Aku ingin melupakanmu, dan mungkin aku akan menetap di New York. Aku harap kau juga segera melupakanku, Yeol-ah... Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu?

"Kabari aku. Harus! Saranghae, Mingsoo-ya... Annyeong..." Sungyeol lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Aku menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh, dan hilang dibalik pintu perpustakaan.

Dia benar benar tidak menahanku.

Ya, dia pergi menemui Choi Junhong, namja beruntung yang menjadi kekasih Sungyeol, dan Sungyeol sangat mencintainya. Aku dan Sungyeol hanyalah sahabat sejak kecil, dan aku tahu, kata 'saranghae' nya adalah ditujukan untuk sahabat. Hanya sebatas itu.

Aku memandang ke arah jendela, menstabilkan hatiku yang kembali luka.

Setelah aku memantapkan pikiranku, akupun memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke bandara, melupakan namja bunga tulip bernama Lee Sungyeol, dan membuka lembaran baru. Aku harus bersiap-siap menuju bandara.

Selamat tinggal, Lee Sungyeol. Namja bunga tulip-ku.

.

.

When that becomes the day we are together,

When that becomes the day that will never come back...

I will hold onto your tears that I've kept,

And stand in the spring...

.

.

-FIN-

WEH, APA INI WEH? w hancurrrr...! Ah suer ini ff ter-gaje u,u *mental breakdown* Mianhae~ ane bikin ff hancur bin gaje u,u)V


End file.
